The present invention relates generally to energy absorbing systems and more particularly to an energy absorbing system that includes a retaining device to selectively retain an energy absorbing strap during an energy addition event.
In today's world, vehicles commonly include a steering column assembly positioned in front of a vehicle operator. In some situations, the operator and others in the vehicle (i.e., occupants) may contact the steering column assembly, whereby kinetic energy of the occupants may be dissipated through compression of the steering column assembly. In certain applications, energy absorbing straps are associated with the steering column and the vehicle structure to absorb energy in a controlled manner.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have systems and methods for controlling the dissipation of kinetic energy of vehicle occupants in the event of contact between a vehicle occupant and a steering column assembly.